


Sounding Sev

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Digital Art, Fanart, Marauders' Era, Nudity, Other, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: A young Severus Snape experiments with a new charm.





	Sounding Sev

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the month long Daily Deviant Birthday Bash


End file.
